lakukan saja karena besok belum tentu bisa
by Crazy Kurnia
Summary: terinspirasi dari sebuah film india... baca ajha deh jang pelit review


Naruto Dkk, Sudah pasti punya ayah **BIOLOGIS** saya

*Geplaked by Masashi Kishimoto

**KAL HO NA HO (**Tomorrow My or May Not be)

Fanfic by Crazy Kurnia

**WARNING: OOC, Typo's Bergentanyangan, Humor GATOT(gagal total)**

**NB:** Disini Ibu Hinata adalah Kurenai karena gue gak tau nama ibunya hinata

anyone can tell me her name…? dan nenek Chiyo adalah neneknya Hinata

Dan Neji adalah adik kandung Hinata Gak Boleh Protes….!

**Don't Like Press Back Button**

Pagi yang sangat indah dengan kicauan burung yang sambung menyambung, sangat berbeda dengan kediaman Hinata "Aduh sakit, Hanabi-chan kamu jahat sekali." Neji meringis kesakitan, "Ah Gomen ne Neji nii aku gak sengaja Hiks." Hanabi meminta maaf pada Neji sambil menangis. "yasudah tidak apa-apa lain kali hati-hati donk." Neji mencoba bangkit sambil memberi nasehat, dan tiba tiba seorang nenek menarik tangan Hanabi dan menamparnya serta mencubit Hanabi "Aduh sakit Nek hiks." Ucapn Hanabi, "dasar kau anak tidak sopan, kau taukan kakak mu Neji itu cacat tapi kenapa kau masih saja menyakitinya." Bentak Nenek Chiyo, "Aku tidak sengaja nek, aku bersumpah nek aku tidak sengaja." Hanabi memberi kejelasan sambil menangis, "dasar kurang ajar." Chiyo tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hanabi dan saat Chiyo akan menampar Hanabi tangan chiyo tertahan Oleh seorang wanita,.

"sudah cukup kau sakiti dia, kau itu neneknya kenapa kau kejam sekali?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada lirih, "ini bukan urusanmu." Bentak chiyo sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman wanita itu, "Bukan urusanmu katamu, aku ibunya aku yang telah melahirkan ketiga anakku dan mereka adalah cucumu." Wanita itu membalas bentakan dari Chiyo, "bukan dia bukan cucuku hanya hinata dan Neji cucuku, dan karena kaulah Kurenai, Hizashi bunuh diri." Ucap Chiyo dengan tegas, Dan pada saat itu Hanabi lari kekamar sedangkan Neji mencoba menenangkan dan melerai pertengkaran Nenek dan ibunya. Tapi percuma karena dia hanyalah seorang Bocah 12 tahun yang pincang, sampai akhirnya ada seorang gadis 21 tahun yang datang menghentikan keributan, "kalian semua hentikan, aku sangat muak dengan kalian berdua setiap hari selalu meributkan hal sepele." Bentak Hinata, sambil membuka pintu dan keluar karena dia akan pergi kuliah, sejenak kedua wanita yang sedang bertengkar dan Neji hanya terdiam mematung, setelah pintu tertutup kembali Chiyo, Kurenai dan Neji tersadar dan pergi melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Setelah semua kejadian itu Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam hati bukan karena dia menyesal telah membentak Ibu dan Neneknya, tapi dia sedih karena mendengar neneknya kembali mengulas kematian ayahnya, hinata melamun sambil membayangkan kenangan indah bersama ayahnya.

**Flashback Mode On**

"Ayah kemari lihat kupu-kupu ini cantik sekali," jerit seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut Indigo dan mata lavendernya yang Manis, membuat Hizashi Hyuga yang sedang duduk santai dan membaca Koran mingguan, rela menghentikan kegiatannya demi Putri kecilnya yang cantik, Hizashi bangun dan langsung mendekati Hinata, "wah kupu-kupu yang cantik bahkan tanpa kau tangkap mereka mendekatimu." Ucap Hizashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, "hihihi, apa mereka mau menjadi teman ku yah?" Tanya polos Gadis kecil itu, "tentu saja mereka pasti mnginginkan itu, kalau tidak untuk apa mereka mendekati mu." Jelas Hizashi dengan senyum hangatnya, dan di balas dengan senyum oleh Hinata.

**Flashback Mode Off**

Tanpa sadar hinata sudah meneteskan air mata karena mengenang masa-masa indah waktu dia masih kecil, Hinata tidak menyadari sudah ada Ino yamanaka sahabatnya yang gendut disebelahnya, "hei Hinata, Hinata." Panggil Ino, tapi tidak ada jawaban lalu ino melihat wajah Hinata sejenak terlihat butiran air mata menetes di pipi hinata, Hinata terkejut karena baru mnyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya dan buru-buru mengelap air matanya, "sudah tidak apa hinata aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan." Ucap Ino sambil memeluk Hinata, Hinata hanya terdiam di pelukan Hinata.

Selang beberapa menit Hinata teringat sesuatu lalu dia melepas pelukan Ino, "Ino Bukankah hari ini kita aka nada materi Basis Data." Tanya Hinata, sambil mengelap air matanya lagi, "ah iya aku baru ingat, ayo cepat kita berangkat, tapi sebelum itu kita makan dulu ya."Ajak Ino, Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang selalu ingin makan.

**Skip Time….**

Keduan sahabat itu sudah sampai di depan rumah makan, Ino tanpa aba-aba langsung menuju tempat memesan makanan sedang Hinata hanya duduk di luar dengan meminum segelas Coklat hangat

Setelah kenyang Ino pun baru menyadari bahwa sedari Hinata tidak bersamanya,Ino pun nelirik kesegala arah untuk menemukan sosok Hinata, tiba-tiba sorot matanya terpaku pada sosok Pria yang sedang menikmati alunan suara lewat Headphone yang ia kenakan, entah karena bosan atau apa Akhirnya Hinata masuk untuk mencari sehabatnya, pada saat itu juga hinata melihat sosok wanita gemuk yang sedang ia cari "Hei Ino, Ino sudah Jam berapa ini?," panggil Hinata, tapi tidak ada respon dan sukses membuat perempatan di kening Hinata, menandakan kekesalan karena dia tau persis penyebab ini seperti ini, dan ini hal yang paling membosankan bagi Hinata,

#bukhhhh…

suara itu sukses membuat semua mata pengunjung rumah makan tertuju dan tertawa pada kedua sahabat ini, "apa yang kau lakukan Hinata, Sakit tau," keluh Ino sambil meringis menahan Rasa sakit, "apanya yang apa, aku hanya memukul kepala mu dengan buku ini agar kau sadar," ucap Hinata, dengan tampang watados, "apanya yang menyadarkan aku sudah sadar Hinata," jawab Ino dengan ketus, "ayo cepatlah kau pikir jam berapa sekarang,?" jawab Hinata kesal, "baiklah kau menang tuan putrid, ayo kita berangkat kekampus." Ucap Ino, dan mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baru sampai pintu rumah makan ada seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata dan membuat secangkir Coklat hangat yang Hinata pegang tumpah mengenai bajunya, belum sempat Hinata melihat pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu sudah menghilang dan secara kejadian yang paling membosankan Hinata terjadi kembali, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata menjewer telinga Ino. Tanpa merasa bersalah Ino berkata "Hi-hinata lihat Pria itu cakep banget." Pada Hinata "eh, kau tau lihat baju kotor aku di tabrak seseorang dan dia menghilang, hei apa yang kau sukai pada pria seperti itu." Jawab di tambah Tanya yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata, "apa kau tidak pernah merasakan hal yang di sebut Cinta Hinata,?" Tanya Ino yang sebenarnya dia tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. "tidak, aku tidak butuh Cinta lagi pula setelah kau menikah dan memiliki anak lalu suamimu meninggalkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Jawab Hinata yang di bumbui dengan Pertanyaan, "ya yang pasti aku akan menikah lagi." Ucap Ino watados, "sudahlah aku sudah malas berdebat denganmu, ayo sekarang kau pilih mau berangkat atau kau hanya ingin berdiri disini." Tegas Hinata, yang sudah tidak perduli dengan bajunya yang kotor oleh noda Coklatnya, "baiklah ayo berangkat Tuan **PUTRII…!**." Jawab Ino dengan penekanan pada kalimat Putri.

**To be Continued…**

Mungkin Minna-san sekalian sedikit menyadari kalau Fic ini agak mirip dengan sebuah film India

Yups benar **KAL HO NA HO** Jujur fic gue ini terinspirasi dari film itu

**BACA:** mungkin ada dari kalian yang pernah membaca Phoenix Code di Fandom tetangga

Yup cerita itu udah gue apus karena gue belum mampu melanjutkan cerita itu

Maklum gue sibuk kuliah tapi ntar gue bakal upload lag into cerita sampai tamat

Reviewnya Please Flame juga BolehXD…..


End file.
